Alice in Wonderland
by Mircea Gnosis
Summary: Edward finds a beauty beyond compare. Someone's after, and feelings are flourishing. Can they survive before it's too late?
1. Grow Lost and Realize

**_____________________________________________________________**

_Fasten the rose collar_

_Hold the silver chain in your mouth_

_Tonight, too, someone will meet his end_

_You are so despicable_

_Kneel and lick up_

_The bitter droplets of love_

_A blue dressage performed for angels_

_**~The Forbidden Game~**_

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

"**Grow Lost and Realize"**

**"C**olonel Mustang knows how to make you feel bad, brother." Alphonse Elric said to his older brother, who was much shorter than he was.

Edward, the older one, look up at his brother with a hint of disgust gleaming in his golden eyes,

"What makes you say that?"

"You always look so down, brother. What does he say to you?"

Ed just looked out the window of the train, watching the objects outside fly by with out any warning. Mustang had scolded Ed for the accident in his office. Ed didn't tell Al what happened, but Ed wasn't even sure himself.

****Flashback****

"So…Fullmetal. How was your trip here?" Roy Mustang, a man with raven black hair and a blue central command outfit, stood and almost smiled in Ed's direction.

Ed stiffened, he didn't like the way Roy was looking at him. It looked as if he wanted to devour him.

"Same as always, I guess…why?"

"Oh, just wondering…" Roy walked around his desk, and leaned up against it. Crossing his arms, he looked directly at Ed.

"You know. Edward, I love it when you come and see me like this."

"Like what?"

Roy motioned for Ed to come closer, he knew if he didn't do what Roy asked him to, he would get a major yelling at. So he hesitantly stalked over to Mustang, also known as the "Flame Alchemist" and stood just within his reaching distance.

"When you come and see me…" he pulled Ed closer and Ed tensed up, "…like this, Fullmetal." Roy grabbed the back of Edward's head and pulled him closer. Ed couldn't take it any more, he jerked backwards out of Roy's grasp and smashed into a table in the middle of the room. The table held a priceless heirloom of Roy's. A two-foot golden alchemy trophy that belonged to Roy's great-great-grandfather. It came crashing down onto the hard wood floor, shattering into pieces.

Ed stood there, looking at Mustang. Roy's eyes caught the item on the floor, and his lips twitched.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-" Ed was cut off by Roy's screaming.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The screaming went on and on until Ed was finally released from the office.

****End Flashback****

"It was nothing, Al. Trust me. I'm fine." Edward smiled at his brother. Alphonse was smiling back, but you wouldn't be able to tell because his spirit resides inside a big suit of armor. It happened when they tried to bring their mother back to life, Ed lost his leg while Al almost lost his life. Edward used his arm as material to attach Alphonse's spirit to the armor.

- - - - -

**W**hen the train docked, Ed and Al stepped off the train, and reported to Roy that they were in Triune. Ed got on the phone, and dialed central's number, Mustang picked up.

"Yes?"

"We're here in Triune. What next?" It wasn't weird talking to him after the incident because it often happened.

"I need you and Alphonse to walk back towards central. Look for a young girl with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. Once you've spotted her, pursue her."

"What he hell?! Couldn't you have sent us to where the hell ever you're sending us in the first place?! This is stupid!

"Don't ask questions, Fullmetal! Just do it!"

And with that, Roy hung up.

Ed slammed the door to the booth open and marched right up to Al.

"We have to walk back."

"Why?"

"Because Mustang's a bitch. That's why."

Edward and Alphonse turned their tails around, and began walking back to Central. That was going to be a long walk.

Ed told Alphonse about the girl they were looking for.

"She sounds pretty, brother. Did the Colonel say how old she was?"

"No, he didn't." Ed thought for a second, then he stopped,

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT BASTARD EXPECT US TO FIND HER?!"

Al cowered back a bit. Even though he knew the screaming wasn't directed towards him.

"This is so stupid, Al. Where do we even begin?"

Ed placed his palm against his forehead and sighed.

"Damn it…"

- - - - -

**T**he two walked for quite sometime before they reached a deserted town on the outside of Central. Ed whined,

"I'm so hungry…is there any place near hear that's open?"

Ed looked around the small town that didn't have much of anything, and saw maybe twenty people tops.

"Al, go look for somewhere to eat, okay? I'm going to look for that girl….I think she might be in this town…."

"Okay, Brother." With that, Al took off on his "mission".

Ed walked down the barren street, and breathed. The air smelled of roses and morning mist. A lovely combination, but why in this empty town? There was no sign of flowers, or mist for that matter, anywhere. There was only dusty walkways, and deserted roads.

Then, out of no where, an object flew by him with blinding speed. Sending Ed into the alley along with the thing that passed him in such a hurry. He didn't have time to stop and ask who it was, he merely looked in the direction of the object.

The only thing he saw was the back of a black-haired beauty. Her hair reached her mid-back. She was standing at the back wall of the alleyway. Could this be her? He didn't say anything. Edward's eyes widened and he ran after her, but right before he grabbed her, she and he both disappeared into a force field.

- - - - -

**E**d woke up to the sounds of a female voice, whimpering.

"P-please….get off…me…" Before Edward could move, she kicked her legs up and sent him flying backwards. He landed with a 'thud' on the ground in front of this woman.

She placed herself in a cat-like stance, ready to attack him.

"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded. Her eyes, an icy blue, that seem to pierce the darkness in his soul. Ed stared at this beauty, and slightly blushed. He shook the blush off, and glared at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me who you are!" She screamed.

"Why should I?!" He replied.

"Because if you're hear from central, I'm not giving up that easily! I'll fight 'till the end!"

How did she know he was from central?

…

The watch!

'Damn it! Damn that watch!' Ed thought to himself.

'It always gives me away!'

She stood, and took out her gun quickly. It was merely a 9mm. Nothing special. she aimed for his head. That's when Edward took in her appearance. She was only 4'10". She was shorter than he was. Way shorter. Her hair fell, framing her face. Which in Ed's opinion, was angelic.

He shook the thought, stood, dusted himself off, and raised his hands.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I am from central. But I'm hear under -" She interrupted him quickly.

"Mustang's orders…yeah, I know!"

"How do you know that?"

She lowered her gun, and frowned,

"Mustang's been after me for two years, ever since my parents died."

She looked at him with disgust.

"You make me sick! Leave my city, or I will kill you!" Within mere seconds she took off in a direction away from him.

Ed blinked, and then pursued after her. It took him sometime to catch up to her, because she was really fast.

When he tackled her to the ground, she turned her body over under him, and her blue eyes were different now. They had slits for pupils instead of normal circle ones.

"How can I leave if I don't know how to get out?! Where the hell is this place?" Ed screamed.

"I told you…I will kill you…" Her voice was different now, mono-toned. Edward froze for a second and then jumped to his feet, his skin was ice cold. As if her touch made his skin freeze over.

"What the hell-?"

She stood, her upper body slumped over, and demonic smirked across her face.

"You never did tell me your name…" She looked at him, her eyes still the same freaky shape, "Dog!"

Ed hated being called that. So, out of pure embarrassment, he yelled,

"My name is not 'dog'….it's Edward Elric!"

She began laughing in a demonic, maniacal laugh.

"So, Edward….want to play?" She pronounced his name with a hint of sarcasm and pulled out two long, thick daggers and smiled at him.

"Let's play hid-and-seek. You hide, I seek." She closed her eyes and began to count, "1...2...3..." Ed took this as an opportunity to attack her, but before he could even think of a strategy, she had him tackled to the ground with one of the daggers to his throat.

"I told you…I seek…" The blade gently slid across his skin, barely scratching it. He jerked his automail leg into her side, and sent her flying into a nearby wall. She laid there, unconscious.

Ed stood and cracked his left shoulder.

"You psycho….what the hell are you?"

He walked over to her and rolled her onto her back. Her hair was framing her face, and her eyes were closed. But, she was breathing.

"Damn…" Ed wondered if he overdid it.

…

Nah.

He picked her up into his arms and carried her to a nearby stream. Stalking under the bridge that was above them, he placed her on the slanted bank and sat next to her.

He couldn't kill her, there was something about her.

He studied her unconscious body warily.

Her skin was extremely pale, paler than normal. He leaned over her and looked closer at her features. Her eye lashes were long, and dark, like her hair. Her nose was pixie-like and her lips were full and pink and there was a lip ring on her lower lip; it set off to the right of her mouth. Her face was beautiful. He lifted her upper lip and looked at her teeth. Her two top canines were sharp, extremely sharp.

Edward blinked a few times and then gasped.

Vampire?

No way! They didn't exist. She couldn't be.

Wait! He once studied about a rare species of humans. Created by alchemy, yet not a normal human transmutation. It was when they used all the ingredients of a human and combined them with a living human and a bat. That's where the bat theory come from for vampires.

This species was said to be extinct.

That's why Mustang's after her. For her species.

…

Roy's a disgusting pig.

"Repulsive…"

She stirred, and Edward doubled back.

He needed to be a lot more quiet than what he was, or she would wake up and kill him.

- - - - -

**M**inutes turned to an hour. Ed wondered what Al was thinking at this point. He bet that Alphonse was definitely worried. He slightly laughed and stood.

He stretched and glanced at the water. It was a clear blue color. He leaned over the stream and cupped the water in his hands. Sipping it, he sighed in approval.

He smelled the air once again, the smell of roses and morning mist filled his nostrils. It must be her. He looked over at her, and smiled. He figured she wouldn't wake up for another half hour or so.

So, he took his over coat off, along with his shirt, and shoes. All he was wearing was his pants, but he took them off as well. He placed his right foot in the water.

It was warm, like bath water.

Ed stepped in, the water rippled around him, causing his reflection to move. He dove under and came back up. Pulling his hair out of his braid, he ran his hand through it, then continued to swim.

- - - - -

**H**e lost track of the time, and forgot about the girl on the bank, who had been awake for ten minutes, give or take. Watching him, she placed her chin in her palm, and smiled.

Why hadn't he taken her to central?

It amazed her that someone from central would actually take care of her instead of trying to take her to Mustang.

She cleared her throat, and Ed froze. His upper body was out of the water, ready to dive in again.

"Edward….I'm sorry, for attacking you like that…I was worried that you would take me to Mustang…but I see now, that wasn't your intention in the first place."

Edward was so confused.

Was she actually apologizing?

He simply smirked and rubbed the back of his head,

"Well, I-I'm sorry too. For kicking you."

She smiled and nodded.

He trudged himself out of the water, and grabbed his clothes and dressed himself.

So what's your name?"

The girl slightly laughed.

"Alice Winds. This is my city: Runes."

She stood and her vision went blurry. Her body weakened and gave out from beneath her. She fell into his arms.

He blushed and so did she, as soon as she caught herself, she pulled away. Embarrassed, she turned her back to him.

"I-I'm sorry…."

He turned away also.

"It's…okay…."

She shivered as a wind came through and chilled her body.

Ed caught the shiver, and placed the coat around her.

"H-Here…take this."

She looked up at him and smiled. Flattered, she blushed.

"Th-thank you. Edward." She pulled it closer to her body, and walked up the bank.

"Come….I want to show you something."

He followed.

- - - - -

**A**s he listened to her talk about the empty city, and the reason it was so barren. She told him it was an economy crisis, and central kept coming to capture the city, and sell it. But, according to Alice, it was the only thing that she had close to her people…her family.

Central declared war against them, and Alice's family was the only surviving people. Central took this as an opening to set off a toxin in the air. It was a toxin that froze your lungs, and caused you to die quickly. The reason Alice was still alive, is because her family had sent her on an errand earlier that day. She came back and found her family to be dead for a few hours.

That was when Alice met Mustang. Who tried to seduce her, take her to central, and use her.

Disgusting.

She wouldn't have anything to do with that repulsive male. So, Alice set up an alchemy activated force field to hide her.

That's why Roy sent him on this mission. To get him to bring this girl back. Ed wouldn't do it. He just wouldn't. It was wrong.

"Hey, Alice?"

She turned to him and smiled,

"Yes, Edward?"

"Um….don't mind me asking this…but…how old are you?"

She laughed aloud, and looked at him.

"I'm fifteen...how 'bout you?"

He blushed. Her smile was devastating.

"Uh….fi-fifteen…"

He stopped and thought for a second.

"Alice…? Have you ever heard of a 'Philosopher's stone'?"

She froze and automatically answered,

"No."

He looked at her and shrugged.

"Oh, well, thought I'd just ask."

"Fine. Ask what ever you want."

Edward got curious, and stopped in front of her. He turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"You have so heard of the stone. I know you have."

She tore away from him and glared at him,

"Never ask me that! I. Do. Not. Know."

"LIAR!"

She pulled the front of her blue button-down blouse open, exposing her black lace bra. Ed stared at her for a second, and then turned around quickly.

"Cover yourself! Please!"

She sighed,

"Ed, look at me…please…you have to see this."

He swallowed and turned slowly, and behold, there was a philosopher's stone embedded in her chest. The area where her heart's located.

"A-Alice-"

She buttoned her shirt back up, and sighed,

"That is what keeps me alive Edward. Not a blood seal, or some artificial life support, but a stone itself. It happened when my parents died. They left a note, telling me to place the stone in my chest, they said it would keep me stronger than the average human. Which is why I've survived these two years alone. But, I soon came to realize that if the stone is removed or destroyed, I will die."

Ed stepped back a bit, and just stared. He didn't know you could do that.

"You know you won't be able to leave for a few days…" she smirked.

"Wait…Why?"

"My force field only deactivates when I need it to."

"How long could that take?" He asked.

"Depends on how my body acts, if I run out of food for instance, or need other things, I leave for a few minutes, then return."

He sat on the ground, and growled.

"This is so not good. Alphonse has probably called central, telling them that I've disappeared. Damn…"

She laid his coat across his lap.

"They won't know you're here…There's a town nearby that looks exactly like this one, deserted as well. They usually look for me there."

"You're pretty smart for a fifteen-year-old." He smirked.

She tapped her chest, where the stone was,

"Only because I have extra brain power." She laughed.

He stood, and steadied himself.

"Where are we going now?"

She didn't say anything, just lowered her head.

"Alice? What is it?" Ed grabbed her shoulders when she didn't answer.

"Alice?!"

…

"They've found me…" She grabbed his hand and glared into his beautiful golden eyes.

"We have to go. NOW!"

And with that, she darted, dragging him along for the ride.

"Wh-what? You said they-"

"Well, I was wrong! They know!" Turning a corner, Ed pulled a power slide to keep up with her.

"Damn it! Slow down!"

"I can't! If they get in, we're screwed!"

She let go of his hand and dove under the front entrance to the building that looked to be 'City Hall'.

Edward tried to copy what she did, but instead of succeeding, he hit his head pretty damn hard.

His vision blurred, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

- - - - -

**E**d came to, and heard voices.

"Ed? Are you okay?" It sounded like Hawkeye.

He rubbed his temples, and groaned.

"Yeah…"

Riza Hawkeye, a woman of about 26, long golden hair that was always pulled back in a clip. Her eyes were an auburn color.

Her stare was gentle, unlike that man behind her.

…

Mustang.

He looked pissed. As usual.

Just. Fucking. Great.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Roy gave the best death glare to Ed, and said nothing.

"Whatever…"

Roy stared even harder.

"No, Damn it. I didn't find her."

"Liar!"

"Listen, Mustang, I. Did. Not. Find. Her!"

A voice,

"NO!"

It came from behind him, and he turned to see if it was…

It was Alice.

"No! You can't take me!"

Two soldiers were dragging her from the building. There were tears coming from her eyes.

"No-i-can't-go-with-you-you-can't-take-me-leave-me-here!"

She caught a glimpse of Edward and turned, trying to run to him.

"ED! Please?!"

They held her by the arms and kicked her in the back of the knee. She fell to the ground, crying.

Ed had the urge to run after, and before he could even think of it, a soldier came up behind him and held him back with all of his strength.

Roy walked over to Alice and knelt down, taking her face in his hand, he smiled.

"You are just as beautiful now, as you were then."

He caressed her face, and she spit in his.

"You filthy mutt!!" Her words stung, and the slap across her face would sting more. When his hand made contact with her face she yelped.

Ed cried out,

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Roy ignored him, and leaned in close to Alice.

"Don't worry…" He chuckled to himself, "You'll be in Wonderland soon."

Her eyes widened, because she knew what that meant.

It meant he was going to do whatever he wanted with her.

In turn, she was more or less going to be his little "play-thing" as he once preferred to her as once upon a time ago.

Wonderland…

Wonderland…

Wonderland…

Mother. Fucking. Wonderland…

The words turned in her head

'Wonderlandwonderlandwonderlandwonderlandwonderland…'

She thought of all the bad things that were going to happen to her if she didn't escape now.

Her thoughts were cut off by a soft touch, Roy was kissing her. She tried to double back, but the hold on her arms was too much for her to handle. So, instead, she lifted her knee up to his groin as hard as she could. His eyes watered, and he grabbed himself. Collapsing to the ground, he whimpered. The soldiers that were holding her were distracted by the pain Mustang was in and let her arms go for a minor second. This gave Alice the opportunity to make her escape. She jabbed her elbows into the stomachs of the soldiers, and ran as fast as she could in a opposite direction.

She stopped, and turned around to see Edward's face one more time before she made her grand finale.

Alice steadied herself on her tiptoes, closed her blue eyes, and placed her folded hands across her heart. The stone in her chest was glowing brighter and brighter by the second, until it consumed her body and she disappeared into thin air.

No one could hear her voice, save for Edward.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I really appreciate your help." It sounded as if she were smiling at him, "I hope we'll meet again in the near future, but for now…our story has just begun but must end also. Farewell, my friend." And with that, she was gone. For how long, no one knew. Where to, Ed would not know.

- - - - -

**E**d and Al both sat on yet another train, to some other city or town. Ed was telling Al that he'd just gotten lost in that city, and that he didn't find the girl. Alphonse believed him, but was still curious.

Ed watched the world fly by again, and wondered were Alice had gone. Her voice still echoed inside his head. They would meet again, soon, Ed felt.

At the other end of the train, a silhouetted figure sat with it's back turned to Ed and his brother. The only thing noticeable, was when it turned to it's side to hear more of the conversation, a strand of long raven hair fell gently off its shoulder, and tiny little fangs were visible in it's smile.

Sinister, yet, devastating.


	2. The Ballroom Dance

__________________________________________________________________

_Within the coffin called 'me'_

_My soul is still moving_

_In the moonlight, my shredded wings_

_Will revive and moisten_

_What I fear more_

_Than darkness is loneliness_

_Let's indulge in_

_The proof of us together_

_At the foot of the cross_

_**~The Forbidden Game~**_

__________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Last Time:**

_At the other end of the train, a silhouetted figure sat with it's back turned to Ed and his brother. The only thing noticeable, was when it turned to it's side to hear more of the conversation, a strand of long raven hair fell gently off its shoulder, and tiny little fangs were visible in it's smile._

_Sinister, yet, devastating._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

"**The Ballroom Dance"**

**E**d sighed. He decided that he would go see his dear family he missed…in Resembool. The childhood friend he had since he could remember, Winry Rockbell. A beautiful young thing with long blond hair usually pulled back in either a bandanna or a ponytail. She worked with automail and machinery. She and her grandmother, Pinako, are the ones who placed Ed's automail arm and leg after his and his brother's accident all though years ago.

Alphonse spoke in a low, calming voice,

"We're there, brother."

Edward snapped back to reality, and stood.

"C'mon Al, let's go."

As they passed the silhouetted figure, Ed froze, and turned; but when he looked, no one was there. He wondered.

…

Nah.

He shook himself of the thought and looked at Al. Alphonse nodded and walked towards the door of the train. After Al stepped off, Ed quickly said,

"Hey, I think I left my watch on the train, I'll be right there, okay?"

Al Nodded and Ed turned back on the train. He looked around warily, and saw nothing. Then, out of nowhere, the smell of morning mist and roses filled the air.

…

Alice.

Her voice filled his hearing, a soft whisper, as if she didn't exist,

"I'm here, Edward."

Ed froze,

"Y-You are? Where?" He looked around quickly, and the smell and voice disappeared.

'Damn it! That Alice!' He mentally cursed her, and yet he smiled. He turned to get off the train, but he hesitated and looked over his shoulder. He grinned and shook his head.

- - - - -

**W**alking up to the Rockbell residence, a wrench came from the top window and hit Ed on the head.

"ED! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO CAME BACK!" Winry's voice could be heard from that window.

Ed steadied himself and screamed back,

"IS THAT HOW YOU WELCOME ME? HUH?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" She came to the balcony, glared down at Ed. She was wearing a black tube top, with opened overalls. She had been working on something, because her hair was pulled back into her bandanna.

They both threw a death-glare at each other for a moment or two, then she smiled greatly.

"Welcome home."

They walked inside and greeted Pinako. Edward trudged out of his coat and placed it on the nearby couch. Al copped-a-squat on the couch, and asked,

"How've you two been?"

Winry piped up first,

"Great! I've had a lot of customers lately. A lot of people are having accidents, and loosing limbs. It's wonderful for business." She said that with a big smile on her face.

Edward scoffed,

"Winry, You sound sadistic."

She glared at him, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"I am not!"

"I was only joking, you mecha-dork!"

Their bickering went on for sometime. Al and Pinako just laughed. Ed and Al were home after all.

- - - - -

**N**ight fall drifted into reality, and before they knew it…it was dark. The sky was clear and filled with countless numbers of stars. The moon was full and it shone in on Edward's face. He breathed slowly and looked over at Al, who he could tell was sound asleep. Ed rose up out of bed, and slipped into the living room.

All was quiet as he looked around, then out of nowhere…

'CRASH!'

The front door came flying in at Ed, and that silhouette figure was now laying on the ground. It's long black hair splayed across the floor. It rose to it's feet and all Edward could see was those bright blue eyes.

Alice.

The lights flicked on as Winry came rushing down with a bat, and swung at Alice. She was quick enough to dodge it, and face Winry with her body in a cat-like stance; Ready for a fight.

Bright sapphire eyes met dark ocean eyes, and Winry swung the bat; completely missing Alice.

"Who the hell are YOU?" She screamed.

Alice held a the back of her hand to her lips, and laughed,

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?"

"You're damn right I would!"

Edward stood between the two, facing Winry.

"Wait!" He screamed, "Don't do it, Winry!"

Winry doubled back and stared.

"Ed, you know her?"

Alice wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and laughed in a sarcastic way,

"Yes, female….Ed and I go WAY back."

Winry's face turned a light red, and she gripped the bat harder. Al was confused and Pinako just stood there, staring at them all.

"We just met the other day." Ed said and moved out of Alice's grasp. "The military was after her but she got away."

Al piped up,

"You told me you didn't find her…" He sounded a little hurt.

"I said that only to protect you from the wrath of Mustang. He was pretty pissed I lied to him too."

"Well, who the hell is she, Edward?" Winry demanded.

"Everyone this is -"

"I'm Alice Winds. Nice to meet you." Alice was in front of Ed now, holding her hand out to Winry; smiling.

Winry hesitated but extended her hand to Alice.

"N-nice to meet you too, Alice. I'm Winry Rockbell." Winry couldn't help but smile and take the young girl's hand; however, when she touched Alice, she gasped.

"Your skin is so cold."

Alice pulled her hand back and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold tonight."

"You can stay in a room with Ed and Al if you'd like. Winry, can she borrow some of your clothes?" Pinako offered without hesitation. Winry looked at her, then glanced back at Alice.

"I might have some old clothes that could fit her. Come with me, Alice."

The two females walked up the stairs together. Pinako followed, along with Al and Ed. The boys went to the their room and Pinako trotted off to hers.

- - - - -

**A**fter a few hours passed and Alice and the two boys were in their room, Ed glanced over at Alice who was sitting upright in her bed. She was wearing an old light pink night gown that cut off at the knees. The ends were frilly and the sleeves were straps. Her long, black hair was pulled away from her face.

Ed gawked at her for a moment or two, until she turned to look at him. He closed his eyes quickly.

Alice though he was asleep, so she got off her bed quietly and tiptoed to his. She stood looking down at him. He seemed sound asleep, so she lifted the covers and slid gently in next to him. He stirred and his eyes didn't open. Pulling herself closer to him, she rested her head beneath his chin and curled her arms in the crook of her neck.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and stroked the back of her hair lightly.

"Alice? You know I'm awake, right?"

She simply nodded and quietly giggled,

"I do now." She hugged herself tighter to him and breathed gently.

"I can go back to my bed if you want?"

He snickered at her,

"No, you can stay here with me."

Ed rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. Alice just placed her head against his side and put her hand on his chest, tracing his abs. She got past his Pecs and went further up until she reached his right arm. The beginning of his shoulder was the beginning of his metal arm.

"I was meaning to ask…how did this happen?" She wondered.

"How did what happen?"

She tapped in the metal lightly,

"This."

He frowned,

"It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow…"

She looked up at him with a plead in her eyes,

"We've got all night, Edward. Unless you've got something else on your mind…" She pressed herself closer and her chest barely touched his side. He stiffened, and felt his blood pressure rise. Edward blushed.

"What's wrong, Ed? Something on your mind?" She ran her nails gently down his torso; leaving small, light pink trails down his stomach. She reached his navel and circled it lightly.

"I know there's something on your mind…tell me what it is?"

Ed fisted his hands together behind his head and lightly growled.

She slid her hand down further; she touched the hem of his boxers,

"Do I have to find out on my own? I'd rather you tell me…" Her fingertips flicked the cloth and her hand went south only to find something long, and, as far as she could tell, hard.

"I see what's wrong…" She stroked him slowly, up and down, again and again. "Let me take care of it?"

Alice watched Ed's face in the moonlight, his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed together. "Edward? Look at me." She stroked harder.

His eyes met hers and she smiled. He put his flesh hand against her cheek and his head rolled backwards against the pillow on a quiet moan.

"Alice…"

She stroked harder as his hand gripped the covers and he pressed his mouth closed as tight as he could. He bit his lips as his body twitched beneath her touch.

She felt him tighten in her grip, a few jerks, then a warm liquid filled her hand. A few moments she waited as he stayed quiet.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He breathed steadily and nodded. Alice smiled and waited.

When he finally calmed down, he looked at her and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

She took his left hand, and asked,

"You want to find something out?"

He smirked, and nodded; and without any hesitation, she placed his hand between her legs. She wasn't wearing underwear, and he felt her core was drenched.

"You need to take care of me now, or…do I have to do it myself?"

He didn't give her time to debate before he flipped the covers up and he went down between her legs.

Alice felt his warm breath against her opening and she gasped.

She felt his tongue penetrate her secrets and lick up then down. She thrashed around lightly, and gripped the covers; pulling at them, she tried to keep quiet.

Ed felt her tighten around his tongue as he worked her quickly. She convulsed against him and climaxed. He helped her ride the waves of pleasure, quietly.

When he finished her, he pulled himself up back to the top of the bed to join her.

He looked down at her and smiled; she blushed and pulled herself tighter to him. Edward wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. As the night rolled on, they drifted into sleep.

- - - - -

**T**he sunlight came in and shined right in Ed's eyes. He woke, only to find his Alice missing from the bed. He nearly panicked until he heard a noise outside. The sound of metal clanking together. He shot up from the bed and darted towards the window. He saw Winry and Alice walking side-by-side carrying pieces of metal to a shed where Winry would turn the old scraps into something useful.

Ed listened as closely as he could; hearing bits and pieces,

"-yeah, fifteen. Almost sixteen." Alice giggled.

"Really? You look about thirteen." stated Winry.

"I know. People have said that before." She laughed and Winry chimed in with her laughter.

Edward watched the two with amusement. He leaned over the window seal and placed his chin in his palm. Then Alice noticed him.

She looked up at him, smiled, and waved,

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

"Hey, Ed. About to you got up, sleepy-head." Winry voiced.

All he did was smile and wave back. Then he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes. A black tank top, black pants and his boots.

- - - - -

**A **few hours later, after Ed ate breakfast, he had gone outside to meet Alice and Winry. Seeing as how they were already done by the time he'd gotten there, he simply smiled and asked if he could borrow Alice for a moment.

Leading her to where his house used to be, he explained to her everything that happened. Never having a father, how their mother died, how they tried to bring her back to life, and how it backfired on them; causing his artificial limbs and Al's body.

As Alice was listening, she couldn't help but shed tears for his hard past.

Then he told her how he and Al had gone through a lot of Alchemy training.

"Wow, Edward. You've been through a lot." She sympathized.

"Yeah," He added and turned to face her, "So have you."

She shook her head, "No, You've been through more than I have, because you lost your mom at a young age and never met your father. When I hear that, I want to cry and-"

He cut her off by placing his hand over the stone in her chest, "I have artificial limbs that can be replaced, YOU have a stone keeping you alive. That stone won't burn forever."

She doubled back, grabbed the hand over her chest, and lowered her eyes, "…I know, Edward." She looked at him with tears spilling from her eyes, "If I had to guess…only a year or two, at most."

He grabbed her head and embraced her tightly, "No matter what, even if it kills me, I WILL find a stone, just to make sure you live longer. You can bet on that."

She returned his embrace as she cried, "But, what about you and your brother?"

"We have all the time in the world, you don't."

Alice buried her face in his chest, "Edward…there's something I need to tell you…I'm not what you think I am."

Edward thought that she would refer to her species; she did.

She laid down and watched the sky. Ed laid next to her and she began her story of how her race was TRULY created.

"Yes. We were created by alchemy. The first human transmutation to ever to live ad grow. I guess we were what you call 'Cameras.' Only, we aren't animals alone, humans and bats, to be specific. We look like vampires but we don't suck blood, nor do we fly, and we're not allergic to sunlight." She snickered at that last few remarks.

Edward sat there, just listening to her. This was an amazing pull through in alchemy. Why would someone want to hide this? He though to himself.

"The people who did this, I do not know. But they put us into hiding because they weren't ready to let the public. Soon the more they made, the more we reproduced just the same as humans. We soon became too many and the military found out. They stormed our city and killed many. That's why my family is dead. I told you once before why." She sat up and stretched.

"I had heard," Ed added, "about a species of special humans, but I never went looking because it was a myth. I would've never though I'd be friends with one."

She looked at him, "Is that all we are Edward?"

He hesitated and sat up also, "Well, I'm not sure. I mean….I like you, Alice, a lot. But…"

"I like you too, Edward. But….what?"

"But…nothing, If you want to be more than friends, that's great with me." He winked playfully, and hugged her.

She blushed as he embraced her tiny figure. She though for a second and finally spoke up,

"I'm looking for someone, his name is…"

Ed pulled back, and looked into her eyes, "Who?"

She hesitated and kept quiet. He lightly shook her and pulled her face up to face his, "What's his name, Alice?"

Silence.

Then, Alice spoke the name with a sense of fear,

"Hohenheim"


End file.
